


You found me.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The time travel in our stars. [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Introspection, Time Travel, Young Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Despite how young she is Leia raises her chin at him or rather attempts such achievement. She's too small - smaller than an astromech droid now that Vader looks down at the daughter before him and thinks upon her size - to be taken seriously despite the fierceness this educated child has.





	You found me.

Despite how young she is Leia raises her chin at him or rather attempts such achievement. She's too small - smaller than an astromech droid now that Vader looks down at the daughter before him and thinks upon her size - to be taken seriously despite the fierceness this educated child has. (A princess but of the wrong planet, but then again Naboo elected their queens so she would have bee- Vader stops the thought before it can further grow. Despite the situation he is in he cannot allow such thoughts otherwise they might fester in his mind, chocking him when they do grow and oh would they.) 

Not that it matters. Vader is not one for fear; hasn't been since the years that he struck down the man who he once was and became who he is, who he will only ever be. 

There are no words between the child and him. There would be silence but by the party behind them and his intakes of breath. As he continuously looks down at the child Vader can't help but wonder how he had missed it when she was in front of him this whole time - masqueraded under his nose by the Organas who had the arrogance to even dare - unlike Luke. 

The answer, first welcomed but now unwanted, comes to him: Leia had her mother in her looks and had taken after Padme in becoming a Senator but she was like him. Him not being Vader but the man who Vader had once been. 

It's after the ugly realization that Vader realizes something: he'll have to destroy that out of her before it has the chance to ruin her. 

Anakin had known fear, had known it since he realized the implications of the chip inside his skin that had taken another child's life before his eyes. (A chip his mother too had beneath the skin.) Fear had been the only faithful companion in Anakin's life. It had sat with Anakin in coldness of the ship that had taken him away from the only home he'd ever known and had stayed after Padme had left him. It been there holding his hand when he stood before the Jedi who told him he had fear in him and that he was too old (to be use to them) to become a Jedi. 

Fear had brushed his sweaty hair when he had nightmares of his mother's fate. It had journeyed with him when he went back to Tattooine and it had hugged his grieving self when his dead mother could not. Fear had threaten to overwhelm with the man hunt and later the trail for Ahsoka. It had stayed at Anakin's side while Ahsoka had left with soft words and even softer footsteps that had taken her away from him. 

It had laid with Anakin at night when Padme could not because his duties to the Jedi, to the war, kept them apart; it had joined them in bed when Anakin's dreams of the future had come back to haunt him at all hours but this time they were of his wife instead of his mother. Vader had thought fear had died with Anakin because one has nothing to fear when they had nothing at all. 

Now Vader knows fear from the very thought that the child might burn till there's nothing left because of who she took after. 

(Now Vader has something.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't agree with Anakin's actions but damn do I love his character rather it be Anakin or Vader. He's honestly a fascinating character to think about and write for.


End file.
